Legion Episode 1 Start The Search
by RoboticOverlord
Summary: Episode 1 of Legion! My main series! Now, this is a continuation from my prequels. I've started on the 5th Prequel, based on The Last Knight, but I'm too lazy. If anything, characters appeared in prequels, return here. Elements are taken from the Bayverse. Keep in mind this is MY version. Hope you enjoy!


Weeks after the events of Our Last Knight, the Autobots start rebuiding. Optimus decides to search for any remaining Autobots. "Bumblebee, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm taking Crosshairs, Arcee, Daytrader and Aerolift with me. We'll be gone for a few weeks. Make sure everything goes well. Remember, protect them." "I'll try, Optimus. I promise. And don't die again please." "We gonna use a ship? Travel and transport be way faster." Crosshairs asked. "No, we need to stay low, don't want our cover blown." "Wait, I heard my name, ya mean someone else right? I'll mess up or something." Daytrader asks. "You sure I can't go back?" he says as he walks back. "No" Arcee says as Daytrader bumps into her. "We're going to need you for supplies. If you weren't carrying that big-ass pack, we 'd just leave you here. Maybe have Bee make you go on daily scout missions, no weapons either. You still know Cons are out there, humans too. How does that sound? Wanna disobey orders again?" she asked. Daytrader, now terrified, reluctantly agrees. "Damn." Cross says. Aerolift appears to the call. "Reporting for duty s-s-sir." he stutters. Optimus and his crew then depart. Heading off to Detroit, yet again.

"Alright then, Trench, Deftwing and Hound, I'll need to have you guys build a communications tower. Once that's built, we might be able to get other Autobots's signals." Bee orders. "Rest of you guys watch around the base, keep a lookout for any suspicious activity, Cogman I'm gonna have you and Drift go on a supply run later." he adds.

Meanwhile...at the Decepticon Desert Base...

"DAMNIT!!! THATS THE LAST CANISTER OF ENERGON HERE!" Loader yells. "Calm the hell down! We're gonna look for some leftovers at the Danger Zones!" Motorhawk tells him. "If Retrofit hadn't used them to power his solar engines, we would've been fine!" Hooligan adds. The three of them start arguing over and over again. Until Barricade comes. "What are y'all arguing about? I told you to keep it down. Megatron is training up there. I'm feelin' a lil' lazy to beat some discipline into ya." he says. "Easy for you to say! You're Megatron's bitch! Maybe a second one, besides Starscream!" Dreadwing adds as he walks in. Barricade tackles him and gets him into a headlock. "I, am, not, Megatron's, BITCH!" he whispers. "Ok, ok, ok! I'm a little pissed off too! I mean, its not everday we get to have a daily dose of Enegon, right guys!" Dreadwing says as he looks as the others. They don't say anything. "BARRICADE!" Megatron yells. "Come to my chamber." he orders. While Barricade walks there he can hear the other Cons giggling. "Ooh, cop got busted." Hooligan says. Once Barricade arrives, Megatron sat there, meditating. "Barricade...I see you've been...lacking, in your watch over this base. We've been failing on Energon ever since we came here." he says. "I would've been more active if you hadn't beat the shit out of almost everyone here." Barricade says. Megatron gets up. "Have you failed to understand that we have a chance to rebuild? We CAN and WILL defeat those Autobots, we'll slaughter them all for what they've done to us. But we can't seem to do that when none of us can LISTEN AND FOLLOW A SIMPLE ORDER!" he yells. "Lord Megatron, if I may...YOU BEAT STARSCREAM INTO STASIS FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE! THE ONE WHO'S GONNA CONTROL OUR ENTIRE AIR FORCE!" Barricade yells. "Did you just...defy me?" Megatron asks. Barricade then stutters "No". "I would never do tha-" Barricade says before Megatron grabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall. "WHY DID YOU DEFY ME!?!" Megatron yells. Barricade is unable to speak as Megatron crushes his neck. Megatron frees him of his grip. "You are a police officer, Barricade, you enforce the law here, not break it or ignore it. That law, is also my word. And if you do that, you are disobeying ME. And you've seen the things I've done, what happened to Starscream, right?" he says. "I will not tolerate this behaviour from you or anyone else, understand me?" Megatron says as he comes closer. "Yes, sir." Barricade replies. Megatron smiles. "Good. Anyway, I've got a mission for you...and, I'm allowing you to pick the Cons that'll go with you." he says. Barricade then grins...

At the base...

"Hey Bee! Seen Sqweeks anywhere? I might need him so we can build that Energon Storage you kept talking about." Hot Rod asks. "Sorry, I haven't seen him since this morning. I'll make sure to find him, don't worry." Bee replied. "He's probably scavenging, the little blue bugger." Cogman interrupts. While they're working, the Dinobots repair The Death's Head and find weapons.

The Prime Crew finally arrives in Detroit. "Crash site, wanna check it out?" Arcee asks. "We can probably find something useful there. Maybe even a Cybertronian!" Daytrader adds. "I wouldn't get my hope up but, what the hell let's go." Cross says. Everyone transforms and investigates the area. "Hey Prime! Look here!" Daytrader says. They find the rusting carcass of the dead Knight that Bumblebee encountered. ''Poor guy.'' Crosshairs said. "Unusual for showing some sympathy Cross." Daytrader joked. " How about ya shut up 'fore I pop a cap in your rear?" Cross replies. "Aerolift? See anything that might be useful?" Optimus asks. "Nothin' yet sir but, I believe theres an Energon cache nearby, I'll take a look and see if it's-" *BOOM* An explosion goes off as Aero is seen falling while transforming. The Autobots then check the area Aero fell at. Once they try to get him, a Decepticon Carrier lands...

Reverb, Hooligan and Dreadwing unboard. "Oh yeah! Party time!" Reverb exclaims.Then a bot steps out saying ''Whew! A breath of fresh air!'' "Barricade?!" Crosshairs, Arcee and Optimus exclaim silently. The carrier transforms and is revealed to ve Astrotrain. "Alright look Barricade, you got your team, let's find that damn Energon storage and GO. This place gives me the feeling when ya forgot to lock the creaky door at night." Reverbs tells him. "Relax, I wanna see if there's any guns we can use to arm the Tyranny with!" Astrotrain adds. "Just hurry up, Megs is gonna kill me, I'm apparently not a good cop anymore." Barricade says. "Um, you never were...sorry, I think I'll shut up now." Hooligan adds. "Prime, what do we do?" Daytrader asks. "I say we take them out. Astrotrain seems busy, the others dont seem wel defended. If we make it quick, we can beat them." Arcee says. "Wait, if Aero is caught, they might execute him, or they'll take the cache. I know the correct time to strike." Prime says.

Meanwhile, at the Junkyard...

"Bee, good news and bad news, the Communications Tower is almost finished, bad news is, we're missing the Communicator Module that signals everything. "Do you know where it was Trench?" Bee asks. Trench just shrugs. "Maybe Atomizer might know, he built one before. Bumblebee then vists Atomizer. "Ok, Communicator, where is it?" he asks. "Gave to Sqweeks, said he knew how to connect it to the tower." Atomizer replied "Why? Did I do something wrong again? Or are you blaming me?" he asks. "No, Sqweeks is missing, so is our Communicator." "Hey, I'll find Sqweeks, I'll probably save Cogman and Drift's supply hunt too." Hot Rod says. "You sure you wanna do this alone Roddy? I'm gonna have to look for you too if you get missing." Bee says. "I'll make sure I get him, and please, while I'm gone, don't be so down? Cheer up a bit." he adds. Bumblebee just smiles. Hot Rod then leaves to find Sqweeks.

A few hours after he left, an explosion occurs on the New Autobot's Ship. Suddenly, another Driller breaks through! The Dinobots and the Knights jump out. "Grimlock! What the hell happened!?" Bee yells. Urgh, Me Grimlock don't know." Grimlock's faceplate then activates. "Ahh, I don't know, last thing I remember was, Swoop touching a button, then a Driller appeared out of one of then cages." he says. "Sorry 'bout that." Swoop apologizes. That Space Bridge, you think it'll have enough juice to take that thing away from here?" Bee asks. "I checked the systems." Gears interrupts. "That thing can do it, it'll have to do an entire reset though. Cause that's probably our last shot of using it until we get more Neutron." he adds. "I think we should do it. The damn thing is essentially useless right now. If this little bot can fix it, he'll be able to send that beast back to hell." Stormreign adds. "Thanks for the opinion bub, but I think I don't wanna die, at least not on this ball of dirt and water." Gears replied. "We need some group to go there, I'll assemble some bots" Bee says. "No, the Dinobots will go, and Gears." Grimlock says. "What?!" Gears replies. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Snarl yells as the ship crashes into the water. Bee looks, and gets a plan. "Alright, Knights! Take to the sky and attack that thing from above! Dinobots and Gears, go inside and get rid of it. Trench, get to work on that turret while me and everyone else fight this thing!" Bee orders. Soon, everyone gets to work.

Back at Prime's Crew...

"Hey Barricade! Look what we got here! Autobot scum!" Astrotrain says, holding Aerolift upside down. "Make him kneel. Hooligan!" Barricade says. "Yeah boss?" Hooligan asks. "Give me those spears." Barricade then uses them to pin Aero inti the ground. Aerolift shrieks of pain. Optimus hears, and starts getting mad. The other Autobots watch in horror. "Tell me where they are!" Barricade yells. "I don't know..." Aerolift says tirelessly. Barricade steps on on of the spears, driving it deeper into Aero's arm. "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!!" Aero screams. Aero screams. Barricade lifts his head up, and whispers to Aero. ''Tell me where they are. NOW. Or I'll have Hooligan strip those cables out of your body.'' he threatens. Aero just headbutts him. Barricade feels a dent near his Optic. "YOU BASTARD!" Barricade yells as he kicks Aero repeatedly. "Tell me where the HELL your team is, freedom fighter TRASH!" he yells. Aero just starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" "Oh, its just, talking me down and calling me names isn't gonna do SHIT, I AM NOT TELLING YOU SHIT! Haha! I thought you were a cop, your just a really shitty one ha!" Aero mocks. Barricade then starts beating Aerolift really hard. "Uhhh, BARRICADE!" Reverb yells. "What. Is. IT!?" Barricade asks. "I found an Energon Cache! Look! Theres even an extra healing pack!" he exclaims. Barricade just rolls his Optics and continues beating Aero. He then pulls a blaster out and points it at him. "IF YOU DON'T STEP OUT NOW, THIS POOR BASTARD HERE WILL DIE!" He yells. "Don't...tell him..." Aero says faintly. Barricade then starts counting to one. Once he reaches one, Aero yells out, "DON'T DO IT OPTIMUS! PLEASE, JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND STEAL THE CACHE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Barricade hears, so does everyone else. Barricade then grins...

Back at the Junkyard, the Dinobots and Gears, successfully got on the ship and are now slaying Driller tendrils. "Damn! The things are catching onto our weapons!" Sludge exclaims. "No shit smart one, they're quick maneuvering. Lockdown must've tampered with this one to improve its relfexes." Gears says. "Did I ask you to talk?" Sludge replies. "No, but I don't really care anyway, JUST TAKE ME TO THE CONTROL ROOM SO I CAN FIX THIS GODDAMN MESS!" Gears says as he cuts a tendril. "Hey Grim! I think I found the entrance to the control room but, I think something went wrong..." Swoop says. They all arrive and see the entrance, "shifted". "Uh, its a drop now. We're too big to go down there. I'm telling you, these modern Cybertronians are getting punier and punier." Slug says. "Gears, we're gonna kick you in there, sorry yet again." Swoope tells him. "I'm gonna need to have someone cover me, I ain't a fighter. Hell, all my skills were from Wheeljack." he explains. "Slash." Grimlock says. "Pleasure to meet you, Gears." Slash says as he introduces himself. "Oh hell NO!" he yells. Scorn then kicks them both down the drop. "Y'all were takin' too much time. I coulda kill this entire damn Driller in that amount of wasted seconds." Scorn says. "Dinobots, Lets head up and bring this Driller down!" Grimlock orders.

While the Autobots start their attack.

"Optimus-fuckin'-Prime! I remember you beat my ass a few years ago, remember the whole Cybertron coming to Earth? With Sentinel?" Barricade said. Optimus just waited, slowly getting angrier. Until something pops out of Daytrader's pack. "Whew! Sure was cramped in there!" the voice apparently came from , Sqweeks?! Sqweeks looks and saw everyone hiding, he quickly moved to Optimus and whispered what was going on. Then, Barricade started punching Aerolift again. This point, Optimus snapped. "ARHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled as he went for Barricade, but he was countered by Dreadwing, they crashed on top of a building. Arcee went straight for Reverb and Hooligan. While Crosshairs appeared and shot a bunch of rounds into Barricade, who covered himself with a riot sheild. Daytrader just pulled out a turret and shot at Astrotrain, later junping on him and beating with with a mallet. Arcee striked at Hooligan, jabbing with in the arm, Hooligan let out a roar and tackled her, he then threw her around. Crosshairs stops firing and takes cover as Barricade is shooting at him. He then throws a grenade at him, hoping it would go off and destroy Barricade. Astrotrain being too slow, wasn't able to get Daytrader, but he did destroy his turret. On the rooftop, Dreadwing unseathes a new sword. "How do ya like it? I got some practice over the years." he said. Optimsmus, whilst holding Sqweeks, gets out his Sword Of Judgement. "I've uprgaded as well, I'm curious to see how much you've practiced." Dreadwing gets irritated. "For once stop improving! You're not a god are you?!" he yells. He and Prime then charge at eachother.

In the ship...

Gears and Slash are now running through, killing Lockdown's captives. "How many of these things did he have here?! What the hell are they for?!" Gears yelled. "How should I know?! I was just imprisoned for what I thought was the rest of my life!" Slash answered. They then reach the control room for the Space Bridge. "Alright. It'll take a few minutes for me to start this up." Gears said. "You gotta be kidding me." Slash then goes and kills the reemaining experiments while defending Gears. On the upper floor, the Dinobots got the Driller inside. "Grimlock, hows the Drillee situation? We saw it go back into the ship!" Bee yelled over the comm. "Can't...you see we're...a little...busy here?!" Grim says as he's getting strangled. He eventually breaks free and enters "Primal Berserker" mode. Grimlock roars as he literally rips open the Driller, and steps inside it. "He's not dead right?" Sludge asks the others. "Nah, its just Grimlocm being our big dumb badass." Scorn replies. "No reason not to join him." Slug says as he transforms and bites off the Driller's tendrils. The other join too. The Driller stops moving, and Grimlock bursts through! "ME GRIMLOCK KING!" he yells. He reverts back to his normal form. They then push the Driller down the drop.

At the fight...

Arcee dodges a claw swing from Hooligan, but Reverb is able to shoot her. She drops one of her swords. Reverb picks it up, then swings and cuts Arcee's legs. He jumps and slashes only to be parried. Arcee deploys her blaster and shoots Hooligan in the face, running up to hom slices his abdomen open. She repeatedly fires and Reverb, then kicks him. She gets her other sword back. Meanwhil, Astrotrain gets a hold of Daytrader, throwing him down and blasting him through the back. Daytrader then crawls and watches as Astro points the gun directly to his head. "Last words, I need 'em, NOW! I wanna put them in my data log of jokes." Daytrader just sighs and waits for him to pull the trigger. Then, a stick bomb attaches to Astrotrain. It activates, paralyzing him. "The hell?! Why can't I move?!" he yells. Crosshairs then gets Daytrader. "Hide behind this. You'll probably not get shot and die, We're gonna heal you, just wait." he tells him. "B-b-behind you..." Daytrader replies. Crosshairs is then smacked with a baton. Barricade grabs him and tasers him in the head. Crosshairs yells out in shrieks. On the top, Dreadwing pins Prime down. "Sqweeks, run. Get the cache, get it in my trailer." he orders. "But what about you and the others?" Sqweeks asks. "GO!" Optimus yells. Sqweeks hops off, lands near the Energon cache and carries it. "Not on my watch he doesn't." Dreadwing says as he throws Optimus down. He shoots another building, so it topples him. Dreadwing lands in front of Sqweeks. "Aw come one lil' guy. I'm not gonna do anything bad. I just want the cache you got there. Give it to me, and I'll leave you and your friends alone." he says. Sqweeks slowly hands over the cache. "Yessss." Dread sneered. Once Sqweeks got close, he transformed his arm into a giant cannon, and shot Dreadwing's eye! "ARGH, THAT WAS MY ONLY EYE YOU BLUE BASTARD" he yells. Sqweeks transformed and towed the cache away. While Dreadwing writhed around in pain.

"Aaaaand done! I picked the Pacific Ocean, this thing'll rust there too!" Gears told Slash. "Good, I cleared out the remaining cages too, piled it all up too." Slash said as he pointed to the pile of carcasses. "Disgusting as hell, but okay." he replied. Then the Driller fell and went the through the portal, unfortunately, one of the tendril caught onto Gears's leg. He was being pulled in. He grabbed onto the Space Bridge moniter, but the pull was so strong that it eventually ripped. It fell down the portal too, but Slash caught him. "Help me!!!!" Gears pleaded. "I-I-I have to amputate your leg!" Slash answered. "DO IT, JUST DO IT!" Slash striked and almost got the leg off but, the force was too much, Gears let go...

At the base, Arcee ran to Crosshairs being tased. She slid one sword underneath Barricade's arm, and the other ontop of his elbow. AND SHE SCISSORED HIS ARMS OFF! Barricade staggered back, yelling in pain. Arcee grabbed Crosshairs's gun. And she and him both shot at Barricade, crashing him into a house. Meanwhile Dreadwing, now focusing on sound, heard Sqweeks's wheel. He found him, and now, he fired at Sqweeks. He crashed and transformed, only to be stepped on by Dreadwing. While being crushed, Sqweeks screamed. Arcee and Crosshairs heard, they picked up Aerolift and Daytrader and went to get Sqweeks. Dreadwing is now laughing until he hears something coming near. Optimus Prime crashes through and tackles Dreadwing. Dread attemps to fire at Prime, but OP caught his arms, and crushed his Null Cannons. Optimus then takes Dreadwing's sword, and slices him in half! To finish it, he beats Dreadwing's face in. He picks up Sqweeks and the cache.

The last thing Slash saw was Gears falling into the ocean with that Driller. Grimlock cheers Slash and asks where Gears was. Slash just pushed him out of the way. Later that day when the Dinobots come out of the ship, everyone applauds them. Bumblebee congratulates them and finds Gears isn't there. He hangs his head in shame, feeling it was his fault. Everyone then made a grave for Gears...

At the battle zone, Optimus ties up the Decepticons. "We'll be taking your supplies too." he says. "Hey, I've patched Daytrader and Aerolift up. Aero might need to stay in your trailer for a bit." Arcee said. "So why aren't you killing them?" she adds. "Because, we are not THEM, we fight for freedom, peace, justice. We do not kill anymore, we only kill it we have to. We aren't the same Autobots as we were, Arcee. But doing this will change it for the better. Not everyone deserves death, moslty punishment will do." Optimus speeched.

Later that day. The Autobots reached an empty highway. "So this is the road for what? Happiness? Freedom?" Crosshairs asked. "No, this is the road of our journey, its only beginning. We WILL find our Autobots. We WILL unite. We are all family. I'm going to make sure it stays taht way." Optimus replied. "Lets avoid shortcuts and lit stops if we can, don't wanna run into Cons again." Aerolift says. "Yeah, jammin' more stuff in my pack too." Daytrader adds. "Can we go before any humans find us?" Arcee asks. "Leta hit this show on the road!" Sqweeks exclaims. "Autobots...Transform...AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus yells. They all drive to find the rest of their kind.

Meanwhile, Decepticon base.

"You all failed me..." Megatron says. "Sir, I tried they were too-" Barricade tries explaining. "SHUT UP! I have no need to here your excuse. Though you've been exceptional at your older work, I'm letting you live, the others as well. But Barricade...you seemed to be LEADING this mission, we've lost resources. You will now have a surgery prepared by our finest surgeon." "Wait, you mean Flatline?" Barricade asks. "No...Scalpel..." Megatron says with a grin. Barricade is then screaming "NO!" as his new arms are being attached.

The next day...Hot Rod arrives at the battle site, and smiles...


End file.
